<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Goings-on? What goings-on?” by KaibaSlaveGirl34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531581">“Goings-on? What goings-on?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34'>KaibaSlaveGirl34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ralph Macchio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, Gen, Newsletters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Making a cameo appearance in “The Outsiders” was the director’s young daughter, Sofia Coppola, who Rob Lowe recalled as “publishing a newsletter, ‘The Dingbat News,’ about all the goings-on on set, that she’d give out to the cast and crew.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ralph Macchio [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. With the future Karate Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts">RosaMacchio</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>“Goings-on? What goings-on?”</b>
  </p>
</div>His dark brown eyes gleaming, Ralph Macchio smiled as he looked at 11-year-old Sofia Coppola, who he’d heard had starred in two of her father Francis’s Godfather films — namely, <b>The Godfather</b> (from 1972) and <b>The Godfather: Part II</b> (from 1974), to be precise.<p>Currently, she was sitting on a picnic table, her legs swinging back and forth. A pad of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other, Sofia looked thoughtful, trying to think of what to write next for her newsletter, <b>The Dingbat News</b>, which chronicled the ‘goings-on’ behind the scenes of <b>The Outsiders</b>.</p><p>Switching the pad of paper to her other hand, Sofia then blinked when she saw her now free hand being held in a gentle grip, and those fingers looked awfully familiar (as though she’d seen them somewhere before, but couldn’t recall where). Her eyes then wandered up to see who the owner was, only to do a double take when she saw it was none other than Ralph Macchio himself. Although Ralph was actually 21 years old, he looked as if he was either fifteen or sixteen (with the latter being his character Johnny Cade’s age).</p><p>He grinned at her, his white teeth sparkling in his dark face. “Hey there, Sofia.”</p><p>“H-Hi” was all Sofia could think of to say.</p><p>Smiling still, Ralph then turned her hand over so the back was facing him, and then bent low, pressing his lips to the ends of her fingers. As she lowered her eyes and a blush colored her cheeks, he stepped up onto the picnic table and sat next to her, still gently holding the fingers of her free hand in his. His other arm then went around her shoulders. They looked the part of an older brother with his little sister.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Advice and Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sofia gets hugs and advice from the actors playing the “greasers” in the film.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basically, Ralph and his co-stars, Matt Dillon, Patrick Swayze, C. Thomas Howell (who preferred to be called Tommy for short), Emilio Estévez, Rob Lowe and Tom Cruise, had taken a liking to Sofia when Francis first introduced them to her.</p><p>
  <i>“She’s a doll,” remarked Matt, walking up to Sofia, bending to her level and taking her hand in his. He then gave her a Dallas Winston-esque wink and added, “You look out for yourself, and nothing can touch you, kid.” His words made her smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Next was Tommy, who advised her in a whisper to stay gold, like his character Ponyboy. She nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Patrick then gave Sofia an encouraging smile, and said, “Don’t let anyone who might pick on you get you down. Just be yourself, and do your best to stay out of trouble.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then came Tom and Emilio, who each gave her a hug, and then some advice: “Make sure to develop a good sense of humor and learn a few good jokes every day” (from Emilio) and “Be sure to listen to some good music from time to time” (from Tom).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Rob was next. He got down to her level and advised her, “Be strong, kiddo. And be sure to have a good time without alcohol, like my character Sodapop,” to which she agreed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Last came Ralph. He too got down to her level, and took one of her hands in his. Placing his other hand on her cheek, he then whispered, “Be sure to think of me as Johnny Cade behind the scenes. OK?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She nodded, and he smiled. “Good girl,” he purred before softly meowing into her ear like a cat, causing her to giggle for what seemed to be the second time that day.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Wow, Ralph. You’re a real charming cat kind of guy,” she replies. “Like in the song ‘Stray Cat Strut’ to be precise.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ralph nodded knowingly; he’d heard that song and taken a liking to it, as did the rest of the cast.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>